


A Little Kitty

by AnimalDisco



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Reconciliation, Seven Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalDisco/pseuds/AnimalDisco
Summary: Seven got angry, and pushed MC maybe a bit too hard. Can he repair the damage he made?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Little Kitty

“ Goddammit !” Seven  had yelled at MC. “ You just  keep getting in the  way !  Can’t you just do as  your told and  leave me alone ?!”

Seven took an intimidating step towards MC, making her take a step backwards. The fright in her eyes, although it sickened him to make her feel that way, was necessary. She shouldn’t be associated with him. Why couldn’t she have chosen someone else, and not him? Anyone else would have been better, because even though it would have broken Seven’s heart to see her with someone else, she would have been happy and safe. 

“Seven, please, what are you doing?” A slight tremble in her voice showed that she was scared. God, what was he doing? He was too deep now though. 

“You say you like me, but you don’t even know me! How can you really like me? You just think you do, but you’re wrong!” The words stung her; he could tell. They stung him too.

“I don’t need to know every single detail of your life to know that I like you. Besides, don’t you like me too?”

“What gave you that impression?”

Glancing to the side of them, their eyes landed on the little cat robot Seven had made MC. He picked it up looking at it, as if it had just betrayed all his darkest secrets. Raising it above his head, he brought it down harshly to the ground, watching it break into tiny pieces.

Behind the pounding of blood in his ears, he heard MC gasp slightly in shock, and bump into the kitchen counter behind her. 

“It means nothing,” Seven said coldly, eyes filled with anger. “Now, leave me alone, and let me finish my work so I can leave soon.”

Putting his headphones back on, he turned back to his screen, trying to turn off the world around him. Hours passed with him just focusing on his screen. As he calmed down, the reality of his actions started to seep in. 

_ Fuck,  _ Seven thought to himself, as he saw the tiny shards of the robot cat he had given MC. That had really taken things too far. Had he really pushed her too hard now? Was she never going to want to come back to him now? Was what they had as irreparable as the cat that lay on the ground? No, it couldn’t be. Seven wouldn’t allow it. Picking up all the small pieces of the cat,  Seven got to work trying to mend it, as if he were using his tools to mend the relationship between him and MC.

It took an hour, but by the time he was done, you couldn’t even tell it had been broken in the first place. Looking it over once more before he got to his feet,  Seven felt happy with his handiwork. Fixing MC’s cat, and an apology for his behaviour during the past couple of days was hardly going to be enough, but it would be a start.

“MC?” Seven called out into the flat. The last of the sunlight of the day was filtering in through the windows. As he walked around, he got no response. 

Knocking lightly on the bedroom door to alert his presence,  Seven pushed the door open, expecting to see MC asleep on the bed. She was not there either. 

“MC!?” Seven called out louder and more desperately into the empty flat, suddenly fearing the worst. He dove to his computer, immediately hacking the security cameras as he at the same time dialled MC’s phone. It didn’t ring for long before she answered. 

“Hello?” She said tentatively. 

“MC! Where are you? Did you go out? Are you okay?” Seven’s voice betrayed the panic he felt. His worries eased slightly as he heard her chuckle lightly on the other end. 

“I’m fine, Seven. I just went back to my own flat for a little. I’ll be on my way back now.”

“No! Stay where you are, and I’ll come and get you. I don’t want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger.”

“Okay, I live at-”

“It’s okay. I already know where you live,” Seven cut off as he got to his feet and headed to the front door. Seven could practically hear her fond smile on the other end. 

“ Of course, you do.”

“See you in a few minutes.” And with that,  Seven hung up and sprinted for MC’s flat, but not before picking up the robot cat he had repaired. 

***

The hurried knock on MC’s front door alerted her to the fact that Seven had arrived. 

_ He must have run,  _ MC thought as she realized she had only spoken to him a few minutes ago. As she opened the door, it revealed a panting, out of breath Seven standing in front of her.  _ Yup, he definitely ran. _

MC stepped to the side, allowing Seven entrance. He gratefully walked inside, but made sure to keep his hands hidden behind his back, confusing MC.

As Seven caught his breath once again, he opened his mouth to speak. 

“MC, I’m so sorry. I know now that I've calmed down and thought things through properly that I was stupid to be pushing you away like this. You were only ever trying to help me, and I do appreciate it. I thought it was right to be pushing you away, because I didn’t want to be the one to hurt you. I see now that my actions only ended up having the opposite effect. So, MC, could you please forgive me?”

MC’s face split into a heart-warming smile. “Of course, Seven.”

MC stepped forwards, readying to embrace Seven in a hug, when suddenly they were interrupted. 

“Meow.”

Looking down,  Seven caught sight of a tortoise shell cat standing between them, staring up at them innocently. Seven’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he took in the adorable cat below. 

“Kitty...” He trailed off, bending down to stroke the fluffy creature at his feet. As he did so, MC caught sight of the little, white robot behind Seven.

“Seven, is that...?” MC trailed off.

Realizing what had caught MC’s eyes,  Seven blushed slightly, pulling the little robot out from behind his back, and once more rising to his feet. 

“Yeah, I fixed it after I broke it. I’m sorry for breaking it in the first place. Seems  kinda silly now to be giving you this when you already have a real cat.”

Seven directed his gaze down at the ground, only to be stared up at by the green-yellow eyes of MC’s cat. It was really cute though. 

A finger hooked under Seven’s chin, lifting his gaze once more up to MC.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I love your cat because you made it for me. It’s not something that can be replaced because it’s a symbol of your love. And besides, there’s no rule saying you’re only allowed to have one cat, now, is there?”

Seven smiled at MC, just before closing the distance between the two of them, and placing his lips on hers. “I love you, MC.”

“I love you too, Seven.”

***

** 707: ** Oh  Jumin ~

** Jumin ** ** Han: ** ...yes?

** 707: ** Look what I have now

Seven quickly uploaded a picture of himself, MC, and MC’s cat. Seven was holding MC’s cat, maybe a bit too tightly. And that poor cat’s ear was stuck in Seven’s mouth, as he nibbled affectionately on it. Judging be the scratch marks on his face, this wasn’t the first time he’d done it, and judging by the way the cat’s paw pressed deeply into a different spot on Seven’s cheek with its claws out,  Seven was just going to get more scratches on his face. 

** Jumin ** ** Han: ** …

** Jumin ** ** Han: ** Assistant Kang, call animal protection services immediately. This criminal will not get away with this.

** Jaehee ** ** :  ** Yes, Mr. Han.

Jaehee has logged out of the chatroom

** 707: ** What?! No!!! Don’t take kitty away from me!

** Jumin ** ** Han: ** You are not fit to be taking care of animals if that is how you treat  them. MC, I expected better from you for allowing  _ him  _ near other living creatures.

** MC: ** Aww, come on, Jumin. Sure, he’s a bit rough at the moment, but it’s something we can work on. And besides, look how happy he is. They’ll be fine together in no time. We’ll all be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you realised the picture I based my description of my picure off of was that Christmas intro screen with Seven dressed as santa snuggling Elly, with Jumin and 'that face' in the background, kudos to you! :)


End file.
